Ties That Bind
by Mrs. George Eads
Summary: Nick Stokes is sleeping with the boss' daughter Jennifer Grissom, who just happens to be a CSI as well. The Nerd Squad is trying to solve a case but it's taking to long.. When a new case arrises in the middle of this one, it directly effects a CSI.
1. Default Chapter

"Ties That Bind"  
  
Author: Michelle Arnaud  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I have no involvement with the cast or crew of C.S.I: Crime Scene Investigation. The character names [except the one of the original character] belong to Anthony E. Zuiker, executive producer.  
  
Intro: Nick Stokes is sleeping with the boss' daughter, Jennifer Grissom and hiding their late night sexcapades. The Nerd Squad is trying to solve a case, but it's taking too long of a time. While another crime is being committed and it directly affects one of the criminologists.  
  
  
  
Nick lay there in the bed with the sun shining on his face. Bright. Too bright for him to even squint.  
  
He went to get up when he was pushed back down by a tall, green eyed blonde who hovered over him in just her red lace and satin underwear.  
  
"Finally." He said smirking. "The sun is out of my eyes."  
  
"Aw, what's this? Mr. Grumpy. I thought maybe last night would have put you in a better mood." The tall blonde said. "Because I know it did me." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "If it wasn't for work I'd stay here with you all day."  
  
"Ah Jen," Nick started to say as a finger ran in the inside elastic of her panties. "We can be late, we have been working on this case for more than two days, it's not like we have to rush in there and solve that case today." He grinned. "Just like you, I think I'm up for a little more fun." He said pulling Jennifer closer reaching around and undoing the bra clasp. Throwing the bra across the bedroom he smiled and rolled over for now he's on top. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He smiled.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls." She snickered as he slid off her panties. With a slight gasp ceding from her lips, he slowly entered her and began to thrust as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Their night of adventure started again in the brightness of the sun.  
  
  
  
"I've got all these fingerprints. How does Grissom expect me to get through them all in an hour." Sara bellowed. "There's just too much."  
  
"God you're crabby." Warrick muttered. "Don't you remember that time when I had to put that shattered window back together. It took forever. Of course I was pissed, but I still got it done. In the frame of time I was allotted."  
  
"Shut up." Sara grumped and went back to lifting the prints onto the scanner. "Now this, is gonna take forever."  
  
"Hey, have you seen either Nick or Jennifer? I've got the DNA results that they wanted processed from yesterday." Greg said as he walked into the lab. "I've got other things to do you know."  
  
"What? Is there a full moon that I don't know about?" Warrick snuffed as he shuffled through the mounds of paper on the lab table.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Greg said as he plopped down on the chair.  
  
Warrick just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Both you and Sara are crabby. Did you run out of Wheaties this morning?"  
  
Both Greg and Sara ignored the comment and went back to what they were previously doing. "We'll, if you see either, tell them that I am looking for them." Greg said standing up and heading out the door.  
  
  
  
"You know, if your dad finds out about us.." Nick began.  
  
"Don't worry. He won't Nick. Not if we don't act professional, or anything to give it away." Jennifer said fixing her hair in the mirror in the flap above the passengers' side.  
  
"Jen, you're dad is an investigator. He'll find out." Nick protested.  
  
"He investigates crime scenes, just like us. He has never investigated me. Ever. He always trusted me." She said pinning her hair back and closing the flap.  
  
"Well that went right out the window last night and just a few hours ago." Nick said with a grin crossing his face. He sighed. "When are you gonna tell him Jennifer. He needs to know that there's something going on between his daughter and one of his criminologists."  
  
"I will. In time. Right now we have this crime to solve." She said swooping out of the silver Tahoe. She wanted to kiss him, but would risk everything is anyone saw the two making a public display of affection. That's why they'd only see each other at night. Especially at his place. That's why she showered after their sessions of love making. She would always smell of his cologne.  
  
She strutted into the locker room and placed her purse into her neatly organized locker. That's one thing she couldn't shed of her father. Neatness. She loved him dearly. But she could never be like Gil Grissom. He was too perfect. To wrapped up in his work. That's why he never married her mother. The work got the best of him. But he was always there when Jennifer needed him, day or night. Long distance phone call or drive to California. There was one thing Jennifer couldn't stand. Even when she was a little girl. His bugs. The creepy crawlies always made her squirm, even if they were dead behind glass in the picture frames. Or even worse, the live ones he would collect and leave in a jar on the kitchen table. She would scream her little lungs out if she saw one peering at her through the plastic.  
  
Jennifer put her badge on the flap of her jean jacket and walked into the break room grabbing a quick cup of coffee. Probably Greg's forty dollar a pound blue Hawaiian coffee, but she couldn't care. She needed some caffeine to get her through the long day that lay ahead. She strolled past the DNA lab with ease when she heard a familiar voice shout out her name.  
  
"Yo Jenny!" Greg shouted.. Jennifer stopped. She turned around on the balls of the heels of her shoes and headed into the lab.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear you say that." She directed at Greg. She always hated it when someone called her Jenny. It sounded so not her. Jenn sounded older. Anything to make her feel or look older was a bonus, especially when you were thirteen.  
  
"Sorry." He said half-smiling. "Where you've been? I've been looking all over for you and Nick."  
  
"I was late getting to work. Car problems. Nick was kind enough to give me a ride. And you know that I live close to downtown so you know the traffic. Would you like that down in writing?" She retorted. He looked at her then at the floor. He thought about what she said, then smiled and looked back at her then turned around to snatch the piece of paper from the clutter of papers on his so called desk. Yes! He bought it. She didn't need Greg of all people knowing that she was having sex with Nick.  
  
"Well anyway," He paused his eyes skimming the sheet once more. "Your suspect lost a lot of mucus. Sneezed more likely." He said beaming. He always wanted to be the one to break the first hint of surprise. Or maybe even break the case. As Nick said once, Greg is a CSI wannabe.  
  
"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Nick and I knew that. We could tell by the spray on the glass window in the hallway. But, nice try Greg." She smiled taking the paper from him.  
  
"But, what you two didn't know was your suspect, loves to pump, it up." He said with his best Arnold Swarzinegger impression. "Hard core steroids. Top of the line stuff too. Maybe a top of the line body builder, or someone stole it from him. He could have been supplied with it."  
  
"Can you do me a huge favor?" Jennifer asked. His eye lit up when she uttered the words 'do me'. Greg always found Jennifer attractive, but never spoke a word. He was too afraid of embarrassment, or rejection from the boss' daughter maybe.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"Well since we already have what's in the steroids, how's about maybe running where it may be sold at?" She winked at him. "You know, I'd really appreciate it and I know you're really busy, but you never know. There maybe something in it for you." She grinned with her eyes wide.  
  
He could feel himself tighten, he paused then spoke. "And that may be?"  
  
"The newest game release for X-box. Because I know you, the video game conisure has the latest in video game technology am I right?" She hinted.  
  
"A bribe? Jennifer Grissom I am shocked. But I'll take. You've always treated me with the utmost respect. And you always listen to my stories." He smiled.  
  
"Greg, I always love listening to your stories. But, how about I let you get back to your work." She grinned and walked out of the door and bumped into Nick. She smiled and waited for him to say something.  
  
"I was just looking for you." He said not even giving hint about their late night rondez-vouz. "Warrick said that Greg was looking for us. I take it you were talking to him about what he wanted to tell us."  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact." She said walking down the hall into their tiny shoebox office at the end of the hall, "Greg found traces of steroids in our suspects DNA. Heavy amounts. So I'm thinking body builder or drug addict."  
  
"What's he doing now. And with a grin on his face?" Nick asked sitting down in his desk chair.  
  
"I bribed him into processing the DNA. New game for the X Box. I asked him to find out where this top of the line steroid may have been sold. Once we find out where, we may be able to put the 'roid to the ingestee. And our suspect." She said looking over the file.  
  
"Jenn, you know that could be anybody in this city. And that's a far cry to the millions of people living here." He said looking sternly at her.  
  
"Nick. If it's a top of the line steroid, only so many people may purchase it. It could be a professional type of steroid, illegal steroid or very expensive steroid. We won't know until Coffee Boy runs from that lab to this office." She smiled. She wanted to talk about last night. God, did she ever. She wanted to tell Nick how she felt when his body pressed up against hers, how she felt when his hands ran over her breasts. Or just, how he felt. Jennifer wanted to tell him how he was her first. How he took her virginity. She tried telling him before, but his ego was inflated the first time they did it. The pain of her first time subsided after a few hours, but it dissapeared the second time they went at it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked. He lowered his voice. "Is it about last night?" It was like he could read her mind. But it was written on her face. In her eyes. He saw it last night as he looked into her eyes when he thrusted into her.  
  
"We can't talk about it here." She said.  
  
"Then how about tonight. Same place, same time. Perhaps same activity?" He smirked with his beautiful brown eyes sparkling.  
  
Jennifer went to talk, but was abruptly stopped by Catherine walking in. They did share the office with her. "It's wicked serious in here. I didn't inturrupt something, did I?" She asked.  
  
"No, just thinking about the case." Jennifer lied between her teeth. "Have anything good?"  
  
"No. But your dad is in a meeting with the Sheriff." She stated. "How I do not want to be in there with him."  
  
"I second that." Jennifer said ruffling through the file looking at what they had so far.  
  
  
  
"Brian, I can't. As much as I love her and think of her as a good CSI, I just can't up her level. I can't with out everyone asking why." Grissom shouted.  
  
"Gil, I know she's your daughter, but I don't really care. Jennifer is an asset to the team, that is why I requested for her to be transferred here. If the others squak then can come see me." Brian Mobley said.  
  
Gil sighed. He thought about it for a while. The finally spoke. "Alright. But you're doing it. Not me. You tell her." He said getting up and walking out of the door towards the parking lot. It took him only a few minutes to get home. He was dead tired. But he could just go back to work and scoff it off. He needed a nap.  
  
  
  
"Jenn." Sara called as she entered the break room. "There's a message from front desk, saying your dad had to fly to California. Your grandma is having problems with the neighbours again and your dad has gone to sort it out. He said he'll be back in a few days."  
  
Jennifer sighed. "Will those people ever learn to leave an old lady alone. She couldn't hurt a fly but yet they give her problems." It wasn't unusual for her dad to fly out to Van Nuys once and a while to sort things out. This was his mother and he protected her, just like Jenn. "Who'd he leave in charge?" She asked working on the crossword. Another trait her father passed on.  
  
"You." She said.  
  
Jennifer stopped in the middle of a word. "Me? Why me? I'm only CSI 2. Nick, Catherine and Warrick have a high position than I do."  
  
"Actually it wasn't him who gave it to you. It was the Sheriff. And he also uped your rank to CSI 3. Your badge is with the receptionist." She said sitting down.  
  
"That's odd." Jennifer said. "I haven't solved enough cases yet to get Level 3 clearance."  
  
"Hey, when the situation is presented to you and it's free. Jump at it. I know I would." She said opening the bottle of orange juice.  
  
Catherine walked into the room with Warrick and Nick. "We've got a 420 at a warehouse downtown. No body but blood everywhere. We've been assigned to it. So let's hit the road. Our previous case has been but on hold until further notice."  
  
Everyone got up and walked outside to the Tahoes. Jenn rode with Nick, of course, and Warrick tagged along. The sirens blaring the raced down the streets of Vegas. 


	2. Ties That Bind- Chapter 2

"Why would someone break into an abandoned wearhouse?" Jennifer said as she walked around the dead body. "I mean, there's nothing to steal. And what happens, a homeless man gets killed in the process for trying to find a warm building to sleep in." She shook her head after David the coroner checked out the body. "Poor guy." She sighed.  
  
"Well, he was definitely caught of guard. That's for sure." Catherine said taking pictures of the body.  
  
"If this guy was struck in the head, why is there blood everywhere? There's no bullet hole, so he wasn't shot." Nick said collecting the blood. He paused. "There's another body out there somewhere."  
  
"Well, you're the acting supervisor Jen, what do you want to do?" Brass said. Catherine, Warrick and Nick shot a look from Brass to Jen.  
  
"Look, I didn't want it, but the Sheriff gave it to me. I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge." She sighed. "Okay. Sara can you print the doors windows and around the body. Anything we can get on the suspect. Nick, Warrick, go back with the body see if you can find anything else. Catherine, you and I can go outside and see how the suspect got in here and what could have possibly happened to the other body." Everyone nodded and went along as they were told.  
  
"How about pink. I've always liked using pink." Sara said pulling out the florecent powder from her case walking over to the door. Nick and Warrick hopped back into the tahoe while Catherine and Jennifer walked outside to examine the enterance.  
  
Catherine got closer to the ground examining the gravel and sand. "There's only one set of tracks. Looks like maybe a truck or van. The space between the tires are wide." She snapped a few photos then grabbed the measuring tape from the kit and took more photos.  
  
"Hey Cath." Jen said.  
  
"Hmm?" She hummed removing the tape from the ground.  
  
"There's more than one set of foot prints. Two at least. And they look forcefull. Like the second set is being dragged or forced infront of the other print. Take a look." Catherine spun around on her heels to look at the prints.  
  
"You're right. So, suspect number two or victim number two." She snapped a few picture of the prints leading from the vehicle to the wearhouse.  
  
"Hey guys." Sara said from the door. "We've got a full handprint on the door. Could be the homeless guy, and the suspect."  
  
"There might be another suspect or victim." Jen said getting ready to cast the footprints. "But we're thinking victim. Do you see how the second set of prints are forcefull, being dragged along or shoved in front." Sara nodded. "I just hope this guy is alive."  
  
"Guy?" Sara asked.  
  
"The foot print is large. Suggesting a male. I've never seen a female shoe that big. I'll get Warrick to go through the shoe tread books to see if he can come up on anything." Jen said.  
  
"Oh how he loves that." Sara said remembering the case that Warrick and Nick had once when he searched the shoe database all evening.  
  
A few hours later Jennifer joined Warrick and Nick along with Dr. Robbins in the morgue. "So, what do we have boys?" Jen said walking into the room tying the backs of the scrubs.  
  
"Well he didn't only die from a blow to the head." Robbins announced. "He had a heart-attack and was suffocated. More likely had the heart-attack while being suffocated. Bad way to go." He said shaking his head.  
  
"What do you got?" Nick asked with Jen standing next to him.  
  
"Well, we could possibly have a second suspect or victim. We found another set of footprints at the scene and it looks like the second victim was be forced infront of the suspect." Jen said looking at the body. Death never phased her. She'd always look at her fathers photographs of various crime scenes growing up. She just prayed that they wouldn't pop up on her, despite them being dead.  
  
"So, now we need to find out who the second person is." Warrick said. "I've got the footprints and tire treads running through the database back in the lab. It hasn't kicked out anything. I asked Greg to page me when it did."  
  
"What? No searching the books?" Jen grinned.  
  
"Hell no. Never again." He laughed. "You know me baby girl, there is no way I'm doing that again.. Why waste time on paper when a computer can do the work ten times faster." He smiled.  
  
"Jen, we've got the prints in he computer with the finger prints and hand prints. It kicked out three matches. I haven't taken a look at them yet." Sara said.  
  
Jen took the latex gloves off and turned towards the guys. "I'll let you know what comes up." She said walking out of the morgue.  
  
"Whatcha got Mandy?" Jen asked as she sat down next to Mandy the best fingerprint analysis lab tech in the city of Vegas.  
  
"The first set of prints is your dead guy. John Mohakler. He's had some priors years before but nothing since. Your second one is Paul Milander." The room fell silent as Jen looked at Sara.  
  
"You know this guy?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was a suspect on a cold case a few months ago. He skipped town and we haven't found him since." Sara said. "Who's the second one?"  
  
"That is almost finnished with." Mandy said. The screen flashed MATCH, and on the bottom it said COMPLIANT. "What the."  
  
"Someone with in the office?" Jen said. "Who is it?"  
  
"I'll find out." Mandy said as she got up and pulled the piece of paper from the printer, glanced at it and her face became white, like as if she saw a ghost. "Um Jen."  
  
"Yeah?" Jennifer said as she looked up from the file of prints.  
  
"They came back." Mandy said.  
  
"And?" Jen looked at her with a questionable face.  
  
"They came back.. Your dad." She said with a quiet tone. 


	3. Ties That Bind- Chapter 3

"That's impossible. How can it be? My dad is in California taking care of family business." Jen protested.  
  
"Milander did set up your dad once." Mandy said. "He lifted his prints somehow and placed them on a body on that cold case."  
  
Jennifer stood there with disbelief. Two footprints. Maybe it was the homeless guy or the other vic. Maybe Milander is trying to set my dad up. Again."  
  
"Why don't you give your grandma a call." Sara said.  
  
"I can't." She muttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's deaf. I need a TTT." Jen said taking the paper from Mandy.  
  
"Reception has one. We use it in case a hearing impaired person calls in a crime. I'm sure they'd let you use it." Sara said as Jen started for the door.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jen scurried down the hall when Nick noticed her running, almost for dear life. He caught up at the receptionists' desk.  
  
"What's wrong Jennifer?" Nick asked.  
  
"The second print showed up as my dad's. I'm just making sure he's in California and it's not Milander trying to pin him up again." Jen said as she furiously dialed in her grandmothers phone number.  
  
'Hello.' The message came from the other side of the connection.  
  
'Mamaw it's me Jenn.'  
  
'Jennifer! I didn't expect your call. How are you darling?'  
  
'Great mamaw. Is my dad there?'  
  
'No, no he's not.'  
  
'Did he go to the store?'  
  
'No darling. He's not even in town. Why do you ask?'  
  
'That's weird. He called leaving me a message saying he was going to your place to straighten out a problem between you and your neighbor.'  
  
'Oh, sweetheart, that's been fixed. We haven't had a tiff for a long time. Are you sure he said he was coming?'  
  
'Yes, grandma he said he was.'  
  
'Well he's not here. I'm sorry I can't help you there.'  
  
'Okay. Thanks mamaw. I'll call you when I hear from him. Love you. Bye.'  
  
"Mamaw?" Nick asked.  
  
"When I was younger I couldn't say grandma. And well mamaw just stuck." She said just standing there staring into space.  
  
"What are you going to do." Nick asked.  
  
"Find my dad. And find Milander. It's now a kidnapping case." She said as she headed towards Brass' office.  
  
"What? You don't even know if Milander kidnapped your dad. He may have left his prints there." Nick said running along side Jen as they reached Brass' office.  
  
"Heard of a thing called knocking?" Brass said jokingly.  
  
"It's my dad." Jen said catching her breath.  
  
"What's wrong with your dad." He asked tilting his head.  
  
"He's victim number 2."  
  
  
  
"Okay, I want everything sealed off no one except us is allowed in here. And well you are too Brass." Jen shouted as they stood outside. "Prints, fibers, anything you can get I want. Any kind of evidence is tagged special process it has to be done A.S.A.P. Got it?" As she barked out the orders and headed inside.  
  
"Catherine, fingerprints. Don't be surprised if mine are in here. This is my fathers' house after all. Nick fibers, hair, materials anything. Warrick you find out how Milander got in and out. Sara, you're with me. We're going to ask the neighbors if they heard anything. Let's go."  
  
"Jennifer you should pass this case off to some one else." Nick said. "You can't let your feelings get mixed."  
  
"Nick." Jennifer spun around. "When your parents are involved, you tell me that." She barked at him and walked out.  
  
'So much for getting anything from her tonight.' He thought.  
  
While the others got the ball rolling, Jen and Sara walked next door. First to the house on the right. The living room was closer and that's mostly where he slept. On the leather couch. The damned thing stuck to your skin if you were wearing shorts or a tank top in the summer heat. And when you pulled off it felt like your flesh was being torn apart. Jennifer shook her head. Can't think about the damned couch. She needed to think about her dad.  
  
"Can I help you." An older woman said as she opened the door. "Oh Jennifer. I wasn't expecting you. Is there something wrong? What are all the police cars doing at your fathers house?"  
  
"I can't really say anything, but over the last 3 hours have you heard anything unusual coming from my dad's house? Screams, glass breaking, muffled sounds, banging?" Jennifer questioned.  
  
"No. I was out grocery shopping for most of the day. My son Alfred is in town and he took me shopping. Isn't that lovely? He's always doing such nice things like that. You know, I could always arrange a dinner for the two of you. You'd make a lovely couple." She rambled on.  
  
"That's such a nice offer but I'm already seeing someone." Jennifer smiled as Sara shot her a look. She didn't dare reveal that it was Nick. "Did you notice anything out of place when you came home maybe?"  
  
"Well..." she pondered. "As Alfred was carrying the bags into the house, I did notice that the gate leading to the backyard was open. I thought that was weird because well your dad always uses the front door. But that's all I noticed. I hope that helps. I know it's not much, but you never know."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Murphy. You've been a huge help." Jennifer said as she walked away.  
  
"If you ever want a good home cooked meal for you and your police officer friends! Don't be afraid to ring my doorbell!!" She shouted as she walked back into her house. She was always a nice lady. When she was growing up, if her dad wasn't home for lunch Jennifer would always eat at Mrs. Murphy's house. And she was right, her home cooked meals were the best. It was grandma cooking. The way the food would always taste if your grandma cooked the meal herself.  
  
"What about the rest?" Sara asked.  
  
"Mr. Taylor next door is a hermit. Here's nothing, sees nothing. Hates people so he wouldn't be a help. But across the street.. Maybe."  
  
Sara rang the doorbell as a tall brunette answered the door. "I ain't buying anything." She said.  
  
"We're not selling anything." Sara chimed. "We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab and we're investigating a possible crime that took place across the street. We're wondering if you saw anything?"  
  
  
  
"No." She shot out quickly just as Sara finished her sentence. "I'm not a peeping Tom."  
  
"We didn't imply that you are. We just want to know if you spotted anything weird in the last three to four hours. Anything that may have seemed out of place."  
  
The woman went to speak when a man about the same age stepped around the corner. "There was a white van parked in the drive way about three hours ago. It looked like a delivery van. You know, the once that some of the Chinese restaurants deliver the take out in. He knocked on the door once and then walked right in, but I didn't see anyone open the door on the other side. He stood there after the first knock, like he was fiddling with something. And then the door opened, slowly. Like in the horror movies." The woman obviously bored with the story walked back into the living room.  
  
"Can we see where you were standing, it will help with your version of what happened." Sara asked.  
  
"Not a problem. Please, keep your shoes on." He said as he walked them over to the large window. "Now it stuck me as unusual because the man who lives there works all day. Wait, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my dad. Now what else did you see." Jennifer asked.  
  
"Well he was in there for like maybe seven or eight minutes. Ten tops. Then, he came back out got in the van and turned around and backed up so the back doors was facing the front door of the house. I thought well maybe he was delivering something, but then again your father is away at work. But I saw his car in the driveway, so maybe he came home for the delivery. Then, he got out of the van walked back in the house brought something out, it was heavy because his face was beat red. Closed the door to the van then the house. Got into the van and took off. But didn't speed away, he just drove away casually. And that was it."  
  
"Did you see what the guy looked like?" Sara asked. "His face more specifically."  
  
"No, he was wearing a baseball cap and his head was down the whole time. He was tall though. Taller than you." He said directing it towards Sara. "He was wearing white. Pants shirt, jacket. They were kind of wrinkled. Like he didn't iron them or they were lying around. And that's all I can remember. I hope it helps. I'm usually not nosey, but this looked weird."  
  
"You've been a big help. An officer will be coming over shortly so you can write down what you said and sign it."  
  
"Will I have to testify in court?" He asked. "I will if I have to. Your father is a nice man. He'd get my mail sometimes and he'd bring it over. Very nice man. I hope you find him." He said.  
  
"Thank you. I hope we do too. You may not have to testify since you cooperated. And again, I thank you for your time and helpfulness." Jennifer smiled as her and Sara were escorted outside. They walked across the street and back into the house.  
  
"What do you have?" Catherine asked printing.  
  
"The neighbor across the street saw everything. But he didn't see my dad. He just saw someone bring something out of the house into the van and drove off, in a calm fashion. I mentioned to Warrick about the van so it can narrow down the scope. Does anyone know what Milander looks like?" Jen asked.  
  
"Tall, skinny, pocked face. He dresses like a slob and speaks with a stutter." Brass rolled off his tongue like he studied for an exam.  
  
"Same description, but the guy across the street never got a look at his face. He had it down." Sara said.  
  
"Well Milander has a vengeance out against your father. Milander watched his father die at the hands of two alleged hotel security guards. Milander was ten. His father was killed August seventeenth, nineteen fifty-nine. And he's been killing men who were born on the day his father was killed, but the years were before him, like nineteen fifty-eight, fifty-seven..." Sara said.  
  
Jennifer looked up, more like jumped up from the kneeling position by Catherine.  
  
"What? What is it?" Catherine asked.  
  
"My dad." Jennifer spoke, but barely. "He was born August seventeenth, nineteen fifty-six." She dashed out the house and to the Tahoe.  
  
"Jenn, where are you going?" Nick shouted.  
  
"I'm going to see the Sheriff. We're going to find Milander." She said slamming the driver side door shut.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you." Nick said as he raced over and hopped in next to Jennifer. "Sara can you finnish what I was doing?" He asked as Jen pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." She said with her face long.  
  
"What do you need the Sheriff for?" Nick asked as the lights and sirens blared as she tore down the street.  
  
"For his help... To find the bastard before he kills my father." Jennifer said, her voice trembling. 'So help me God.' She thought to herself. 'If you such as touch one hair on his head I will kill you. I will strangle you then toss your body into the nearest lake. And trust me, the will never find you and I'll make sure of that.' Her knuckles clenched the steering wheel as the whole drive to the Sheriffs office was in silence. 


	4. Ties That Bind- Chapter 4

Jennifer ripped through the main police headquarters where the Sheriff's office was located.  
  
"Excuse me! You can't go in there! Do you have an appointment!?" The small redheaded receptionist shouted as Jennifer threw open the door.  
  
"Miss Grissom. What do you think you're doing? Maybe I should pull your advancement for CSI 3 or maybe even fire you." Brian said.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for bull-shit Brian. We have a problem." Jennifer shouted as Nick shut the door behind him.  
  
"We?" He asked mocking her.  
  
"Paul Milander has kidnapped my father and has him somewhere in the city of Las Vegas or maybe somewhere in the state of Nevada. Now you are going to get off your ass, stop worrying about your mayoral candidacy and you are going to help. No feds. Absolutely no feds. This is what he wants. His fifteen minutes of fame so he can tell everyone in the world he wants justice for what happened to his father a long time ago." Jennifer roared.  
  
"And how do we know it's Mr. Milander?" He asked in his calm way. It always pissed off Jennifer. Alright, so he was the Sheriff, but it was like this guy could care less about anyone. He just wanted to get the votes so he could become the next mayor of Las Vegas. He'd be damned if he got a vote from Jennifer.  
  
"Eye-witness across the street noticed something unusual. He matched Milander to a T. His prints showed up at a crime scene ten minutes from here."  
  
"Miss Grissom, you know that his prints have shown up before." He smugged.  
  
"Sheriff," Nick spoke. "We linked Paul Milander to a cold case before we have all the evidence from that and we know 100% that he's involved this time. There's a pattern. His father was killed August seventeenth, nineteen fifty-nine and his previous victims were born on the same day but in fifty- eight and fifty-seven."  
  
"And my dad was born August seventeenth, nineteen fifty-six. And he's next. He must be upset at my dad for not catching him, for not bringing him to justice. But what Milander doesn't know is that my dad was only a small child when Milanders' dad was murdered. How could he have solved the case? This is why he wants to get after my dad. Justice was not solved in the two cases that got away." Jennifer stated.  
  
"Alright, we'll get a camera crew and alert the city, let them be on the look out for Mr. Milander and..." he trailed off when Jennifer interrupted him.  
  
"No! We are not going to let him have his fifteen minutes of fame. Like I said this is what he wants. "  
  
"Then what do you want me to do? Sit around?" He asked.  
  
"Isn't that what everyone does now a days? You're going to help. You're going to stop being an ass, and stop thinking about running for mayor. For once. You have treated my father like shit, never letting him get clearance in time to solve a case. You don't think I don't know about you? I know your type. So get of your ass and start helping. You were a policeman once. You just don't become Sheriff." Jennifer stopped and looked at Nick. Brian sat there with amazement. 'I let her talk to me like this? Where does she get off?' He asked himself.  
  
That was it. She knew she'd get into trouble. She better be heading back home to back her stuff and back to Van Nuys it was for her. He took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"Alright." He spoke. "Let me see what I can do. I'll track his where abouts, credit card receipts, I'll have the hiway patrol be on the look out for his car. He does have a car."  
  
"It's a white van. No markings on it. The eye-witness didn't get the license plate number." Jennifer said with no animation.  
  
"Well that's just great. No LP number and you expect me to find this guy? Do you two know how many white vans there are in the greater city of Las Vegas alone?" He blurted.  
  
"Well, you're the Sheriff. Hop to it." Jennifer smirked and walked out of the office and back into the parking lot.  
  
"WOW." Nick said and looked over at Jennifer as they got into the Tahoe.  
  
"What?" She asked as the engine purred.  
  
"You sure told him. Guts girl. Guts." He smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't put up with shit like that you know. If he does help out, maybe, just maybe, he'll get my vote for Mayor. But right now it's on the other guy." Jennifer threw the car in reverse then put it back in drive and drove out of the parking lot back to the lab. Maybe they had something, who knew. She just needed to find her father in time before it was too late. 


	5. Ties That Bind- Chapter 5

"Jen, you need to settle down." Nick said walking into Jen's bedroom as she stopped over to change. "You're going to get to worked up you just might even put yourself in the hospital. And I don't want to see that happen to you."  
  
"Nick, this is my father. I love him very much, and I need to find him. Because I..." she started to cry. "I can't lose him. He means everything to me. Everything. Whenever I needed him he has always been right there. Right beside me. He can't die. I need him."  
  
"Jen," Nick said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "You have me. And I don't want to lose you. Your dad is an awesome guy. Of course he can be stubborn sometimes and annoying, but he's a great person. I'll be right here, I'll be beside you. And I'm not going to stand by you and watch you tear yourself to pieces over some guy who has your dad. We'll find him, I promise. We've got the best people working on this case and you know, as much as I do how those people back there love your father. Now, just sit down for a few minutes and relax. Then we'll go back." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
'Oh god, how I love this man.' Jennifer thought to herself. He was everything she could have asked for in a man. Where did he come from? Did he fall out of the sky just when she needed him in her life? She had a few skeletons in her closet that he needs to know about, but not now. Maybe at a different time. Maybe he could help her with them. Who knows? She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, for just a second she thought. How she wishes they could do this in public.  
  
Before she knew it she had fallen asleep, right there on Nick shoulder. He smiled and carefully picked up and laid her on the bed and pulled up the blanket. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll see you in a few hours." He got up and drew the blinds. 'She needs her rest.' He thought to himself. He couldn't even imagine what she could be going through. Her own personal hell, but in a way he knew the pain.  
  
  
  
Catherine burst through the DNA lab as fast as she could. "Greg, I don't care what Ecklie says, this gets processed first. When Ecklie drops off the face of the earth, then you can work his case. This is what you're working on, now."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Greg said shooting up from his chair. "I hope they find Grissom." paused. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
"I need to make sure that this blood is Grissoms." Catherine said.  
  
"You think he was shot?" Greg asked.  
  
"Shot, stabbed, scratched, poked. I know it sounds bad, but we need to know. Please." She smiled.  
  
"You've got it. Tell Jen, I'm sorry and that they'll find him soon." He smiled and went back to his work.  
  
Nick walked into CSI and ran into Catherine in the break room who was grabbing a cup of coffee. "Hey Cath, find anything?"  
  
"I've got Sanders running tests on the blood found at the warehouse. We're hoping it's not Grissoms." She sighed. "Where's Jennifer."  
  
"She's back at her house sleeping. I told her to grab something to eat and she fell asleep. It will do her good. Maybe we'll find something interesting in the time she's zonked out. Maybe we'll even find Grissom." Nick said sitting down with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"Nick, I know you want to find him more than I do. And I know you want to find him for Jennifer. You don't have to hide it anymore." She looked up at him from the floor.  
  
"Hide what?" Nick said with out the hint of suggestion.  
  
"I see it when you look at her. The short glances whenever someone else walks into the room. The way you smile when she's near you. " Catherine paused. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, especially Grissom when we find him." She smiled. He nodded and walked out into the hall when Warrick came rushing wildly around the corner.  
  
"Whoa, down horsy." Nick uttered. "What's it boy? Did Timmy fall in the well again?" Nick snickered.  
  
"Funny." He paused. "The prints and Gris' house, match the ones at warehouse. Both of them."  
  
"What do you mean both of them?" Nick questioned.  
  
  
  
"Well, we took a pair of shoes from Gris' house and then compared them to the print outside and to the one found at the transfer scene. And they match to one of the prints." Warrick said bowing his head low.  
  
Nick sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "How am I going to tell Jen?"  
  
"There more bad news that you have to tell her." Greg said as he wrenched around the corner. "The blood that Cath gave me to compare." He paused. "It's Grissom's."  
  
Nick's face sunk and so did his heart. Jen's worst fears were coming true. He father may be dead and Nick had no idea how to tell her the news. It was something a child never wants to hear. That a parent is possibly dead. 


	6. Ties That Bind- Chapter 6

Jennifer grogily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat straight up in the bed and looked around, aware of her surroundings. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself. 'How did I fall asleep? Why? How? Not when he's still out there. Jennifer slowly got up when the doorbell rang. She shot up and ran to the door. "Daddy?" She called out. "Daddy?!" She shouted again as she opened the door. Everyone was there. Nick, Warrick, Sara, Brass and Catherine. They didn't look so good. And it didn't feel right.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said as she let them in.  
  
"Jen, I think you need to sit down." Nick instructed. "We have something to tell you."  
  
"Please tell me you found my dad." She looked around and the somber faces were only to be spied. "You did find him right?"  
  
"Jennifer." Catherine began. "We matched the shoeprints to your fathers. And." She paused.  
  
"And what?" Jennifer asked with a tremble in her voice.  
  
"The blood found at the warehouse, it uh. It's your dad's." Catherine gently put her hand on Jen's.  
  
"No." Jennifer cried with tears in her eyes. "NO!" She shouted standing up. "It's not his. Milander planted it there. I know my dad is still alive. He's not gone. Maybe he's just gone to the store and his car broke down. You know the Vegas heat. This cannot be happening." She cried falling to the floor with Nick to catch her.  
  
"Jen, we didn't say he's dead." He brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Nick, this cannot be happening." She said throwing her arms around him. Everyone looked on in bewilderment. Was it just in the heat of sadness or anger, they all wondered. Of course Catherine already knew, but Warrick and Sara looked on. "This is just a bad dream. And I'm going to wake up soon and you're not here. None of you are."  
  
Nick looked up at everyone and they got the hint. Sara and Warrick followed Catherine outside to the Tahoe while Nick picked up Jennifer. "Look at me." He said but she couldn't. "Jennifer, you look at me. Your father is not dead. You know he's stronger than all of us put together and his values will keep him alive. All of us are trying to do our best and you know that. And you, need to stay home now. You can't work like this."  
  
"Nick, I'm fine. I just need to find my father." She bellowed as she stood up. "The day is almost gone and look at me. I'm standing here crying and not doing anything. I need to do something."  
  
"If you want to do something, go into that bathroom and wash your face. I'll take you back to your dad's house so you can work. Are you going to be okay there?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be okay." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water tap. She bent down and splashed the freezing cold water onto her face. It felt so good, especially in this Vegas heat wave the city was experiencing. She patted her face and splashed it again with the water. After drying her face off, she stood there. Looking in the mirror. She couldn't help but repeat lyrics of a song she liked. It reminded her of this very moment.  
  
1. "Do you even know who you are? A borrowed dream, or superstar? Is life good to you or bad? Do you even know what you have? Do you even know who you are? A rising dream, or a fallen star? Is life good to you, is it bad? Do you even know what you have?" *1  
  
Her life right now was hell. The man who read bedtimes stories to her and caught butterflies with her was missing. She didn't know where he was or what kind of state he was in. She briefly closed her eyes then opened them again and joined Nick in the hallway. "Let's go." She said as she headed outside with Nick locking the door behind him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sara asked genuinely concerned.  
  
"I'll be okay. Right now we need to find my dad. If it takes all day tomorrow and the day after that with no sleep, so be it. Dayshift will cover any crimes that happen during graveyard. The Sheriff is taking care of that. Ecklie is going to have to deal with it, whether he likes it or not."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*1 Line from the song "Lonely Girl" (L. Perry/ performed by Pink feat. Linda Perry) on the CD "M!ssundaztood" Arista Records 2001. 


	7. Ties That Bind- Chapter 7

Just as Jennifer walked into CSI, Valerie the receptionist held up a letter with 'Jennifer Grissom' marked on the envelope.  
  
"Who can this be from?" Jennifer questioned as she looked towards Nick.  
  
"Dunno. Open it." He said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Jen looked at him with caution. "Do you have any gloves on you?" She asked closely examining the writing on the envelope.  
  
"What for?" He asked pulled out a pair from his field kit.  
  
"Just in case." She remarked. She put the gloves on and carefully opened the flap to the envelope. She gently took out the piece of paper inside which read:  
  
Hey diddle, diddle;  
  
The cat and the fiddle,  
  
The cow jumped over the moon.  
  
The cat laughed to see such sight;  
  
And the dish ran away with the spoon.  
  
"What the hell." Nick muttered as he read the document along with Jenn. "Who is this from."  
  
Jennifer paused then looked up and glanced hardly at the wall in front of her before speaking with anger but not harshly, "Milander."  
  
Jen ran down the hall with Nick closely trailing her as she dashed into trace where Mandy was sitting working on some coins. 'Must be from dayshift.' Jen thought to herself amongst the jumble of thoughts running through her head. "Mandy, I need you to print this ASAP." Jen said.  
  
"I'm kinda busy here Jen. Ecklie is on my ass about these and you know how I, well we all hate it when he's barking down our asses." She said looking at Jen.  
  
"It's from Milander. I think. I'm positive." She stopped. "I need to make sure it is. I need to know if his prints are on it, more importantly my dads. Find out if you can find anything in between the ridges of the prints, anything at all. Please Mandy." She begged sympathetically.  
  
Mandy contemplated in her head. You could see the wheels slowly turning. "Alright. Anything to help find your dad." She sighed. "But you deal with Ecklie if he comes in here screaming at me."  
  
"You got it." Jennifer smiled. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"What's the worst thing that can happen to your car?" Sara asked as she ran into Nick and Jennifer in the corridor.  
  
Jen thought about it for a few seconds. "Break down in the middle of the night on the main highway in California?"  
  
"Nope. Nick?" She asked turning to Nick.  
  
"Have it stolen from your garage?" He pondered.  
  
"Nope. But thank you for playing anyways." Sara joked. "How about leaking antifreeze." She smiled.  
  
"What did you find?" Jen asked with a grin forming in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Antifreeze on the gravel driveway at your dad's house. The gravel soaked it up, but Sanders was able to break down the contents. Gotta love technology." She smiled smugly.  
  
"That means the car is overheating. It must have stalled once or twice. Especially in this heat." Nick presumed. "And if that happened, he had to get out of the vehicle and fiddle around under the hood or stop for service. Someone had to see it happen."  
  
"Nick, that's a big jump." Sara said. "He could have had extra antifreeze in the back of the van. Popped out of the van, fixed in and went along his way. With..." she looked at Jennifer. "Grissom in the back."  
  
"He couldn't have been prepared for something like that. I mean it happens once in a blue moon. Who actually has an extra case of antifreeze in the trunk of their car?" Nick asked.  
  
"I do." Both Sara and Jennifer responded, paused then laughed. "It's precaution Nick. A girl has gotta be prepared. This ain't 1950 anymore." Sara explained.  
  
"And you guys have kitty-litter as well, for traction." He said with animation in his face.  
  
"Yeah. Just in case. I mean, I know there's so snow, but you never know." Jen smiled pretty. "Anyway, getting back on topic. Is there anything special about it? Special chemicals, mixture, something that might let us pinpoint where this stuff is sold?" Jen asked Sara.  
  
"Not yet. Greg was only able to tell me what it was at the time. He's working on the contents now." She explained.  
  
"What did you do to get him working?" Jennifer inquired.  
  
"Told him that if he doesn't get working soon, I'd bust him for the personal phone calls he's been making from the labs phones." She said with a cheshire grin.  
  
"Way to go Sara!" Nick spoke as he high-fived his partner. He then shook his head slowly. "Poor Greg."  
  
"What about poor Greg. I like the guy, but he slacks around sometimes." Sara noted. "And I swear, sometimes he has another job elsewhere."  
  
Nick glanced and Jennifer then back at Sara. "What?" She barked. "What do the two of you know that I don't?"  
  
"Greg likes you." Nick began. "Not as a friend, not as a colleague, but likes you, likes you." Nick smiled. "Lay it all on the line. He wants to take you out for dinner."  
  
"How come you never told me this?" She demanded.  
  
"Because he didn't want you to know. He thought you'd turn him down. You know really hurt his ego." Jen said. "The poor guy is desperately in love with you."  
  
Sara's face became blank. She tore him apart, without even knowing how he felt about her. 'Poor guy indeed.' She thought to herself. "I shouldn't have done that." She said.  
  
"You know didn't know." Nick said quietly.  
  
"He's probably back in there heartbroken. And it's all because I needed some evidence processed." She said sitting down. "Maybe I should go back in there and apologize." She said getting back up again.  
  
"If you want, but don't give it away. That we told you, you know. Or he'll be ticked off at all of us.. And I promised him a new X Box game." Jenn said smugly.  
  
"Your bribed him?" Nick exlaimed. "Jennifer! I'm shocked."  
  
"Well..." she paused. "I need something processed quickly at the time and you know how he loves video games, and...." she was short for words on explanation. She scolded Sara for her actions and now she was...  
  
"Busted." Nick said. "And here I had all this respect and admiration for you." His eyes narrowed in humor. "You disappoint me Miss Grissom."  
  
Nick snickered as Sara walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go..." she said as she pointed towards the lab that Greg worked in. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Good luck." Jen said as she placed the file folder under her arm and grabbed a cup of coffee.  
  
"Video game?" Nick asked his voice elevated in question, still lingering on the subject.  
  
Jennifer rolled her dark green eyes still looking at the coffee cup, concentrating on not spilling the hot picker-upper drink. "Get over it Nick." She chortled as she turned around and sat down in the comfortable chairs that sat in the break room.  
  
"You never bribe me with anything." Nick muffed.  
  
"Oh really?" She guffawed and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. She gazed at him for a few minutes when he finally got it and said 'Oh' silently.  
  
"Got it." He smirked and took a sip of his orange juice. Jennifer sat there chuckling at him as she flipped the file folder open to look at the test result on the gravel. 


	8. Ties That Bind- Chapter 8

Sara slowly walked into the DNA lab with her hands in her back pockets. Greg was listening to something on his disk man, he was so into whatever he was listening he didn't even notice Sara walk in. She walked around to the front of his so-called desk and stood there.  
  
His attention was caught and he removed the headphones. "Rage Against the Machine?" Sara asked.  
  
"No. It's a book on tape, about the breakdown of certain molecules. You can never learn enough." Greg said smugly, still hurt by Sara's previous words. "If you came for the results of the anti-freeze, there not done yet. Still processing."  
  
"Yeah, about that." She began. "I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have. I was completely out of line. It's just that, I want to find Grissom. We all do, especially for Jen. I'm really sorry Greg."  
  
He sat there and bobbed his head once. "Apology accepted." He flashed a half smile and dead silence occurred.  
  
'Should I ask if he wants to go out for coffee or something?' Sara pondered. 'No, that might give it away. I should let him ask me. I don't want him getting suspicious, and then screaming at Nick and Jennifer for revealing his secret crush on me.'  
  
"Deep in thought huh?" Greg said noticing her far off look that was upon her face.  
  
"I was just thinking. Actually praying that Grissom is okay." Sara said lying. The computer beeped as it finished the search.  
  
Greg plucked the piece of paper from the printer tray and glanced over it then looked at Sara. "Main components of antifreeze are ethylene glycol and diethlyene glycol, water and corrosion inhibitors."  
  
"Corrosion inhibitors?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Chemicals added to the antifreeze to protect the engines from corrosion. The ethylene glycol content is high. Ninety-five percent." Greg noted as his fingers followed the report on the paper.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sara asked quizzically taking a seat in a chair next to Greg. "You're talking to a girl here who knows nothing about what's in the stuff used in the cars." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well as we know antifreeze is dangerous if digested by animals or children. It smells sweet so that's what attracts them to it. It's also harmful if drained near a well or a water supply. And the reason it's high in percentage like that is because it has been recycled. Recycled antifreeze helps reduce contamination of the waterways if introduced to it. Recycling the antifreeze removes all acid by-products of glycol, dissolved metals, suspended solids and accumulations of magnesium silicate. It meets all ASTM standards and it doesn't void the warranty on your car. It really good for the rad and engine." Sara dictated back to Nick and Jennifer from what Greg told her.  
  
"Interesting. Do a lot of people use it?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no. It's really expensive because of the process it goes through and it's a bit more environmentally safe so you're paying tons. They usually come in a two-gallon container and that will run you at about six dollars and seventy cents. Non-recycled, for a two gallon is about two fifty. For a fifty five-gallon drum it really burns a hole in your pocket, about one hundred and twenty three dollars. People usually buy the less expensive kind. But if you're a real environmentalist, they spring for the expensive one." She said handing the paper to Nick so he could glance over it.  
  
"How many mechanics actually use this recycling process?" Nick asked.  
  
"I did a search. Only three auto-mechanic stores uses this kind of product. Which is a bonus for us so we don't have to run around asking questions. I'll pull a photo of Milander from the files and we'll grab Brass and head over to the ones I've marked down." Sara said getting up heading to the office to call Brass.  
  
"We'll meet you in the car." Nick said walking out instep with Jennifer. "Interesting work she did. Now if Greg really explained that to her, that meant she was there for some time. Do you think he forgave her?"  
  
"Yea. I think he did." She said when she collided with Warrick and Catherine. "Hey. Did you guys get anything yet?"  
  
"I'm headed over to trace to look at fibers and Catherine is headed over to ballistics to look at the shell casing that was found at the warehouse." Warrick explained. "You get anything good?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Big time. Sara found antifreeze in soaked into the gravel in the driveway. She got Greg to run it and found tons of things. It's recycled antifreeze. Better for the environment and cars. There's only three auto mechanics that use the stuff so we're headed over there right now with Brass to question them about maybe if they sold anything to Milander." Jen said.  
  
"Wow, you guys scored big." Catherine said. "Let us know if anything good came up."  
  
"Will do." Nick smiled as they walked outside to the Tahoe to see Brass and Sara standing there.  
  
"Ready to rock and roll?" Brass said to the criminologists.  
  
"Let's roll daddy-o." Jen said as she hopped in the drivers' seat. 


	9. Ties That Bind- Chapter 9

"Bobby, what are you talking about?" Catherine asked. "So are you telling us that this guy has empty shells lying around and he plants them to throw us off?"  
  
"Exactly." He said. "Take a look." Catherine stepped over as Warrick looked at the screen. "Now we all know that everytime a gun is fired, the barrel leaves a distinct mark on the casing. Striation. Well we've got that, but the end of the end of the casing and this bullet where the hammer hit, has already oxidized. Which means..."  
  
"That this bullet was fired was fired from the gun more than twenty four hours ago. And Grissom was missing since late yesterday evening, not even a period of twenty-four hours between then and now. So Milander is trying to throw us off. Not that smart." Warrick said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Thanks Bobby." Catherine smiled as the two CSI's walked out into the hall.  
  
"I was just looking for you two." Robbins said popping out of the morgue.  
  
"And that would be?" Warrick inquired.  
  
"The guy from the warehouse has been dead for at least two days. See." He pointed to the larva in the guys' bullet hole.  
  
"Well.." Catherine sighed. "That explains the bullet."  
  
"So," Warrick paused. "Then Milander probably didn't kill this guy. Maybe he went to take Grissom there thinking that no one would be in there since its abandoned. He walked in on this guy dead on the floor. And the prints, he probably checked to see if he was alive or not."  
  
"Or maybe Milander shot him the day before he kidnapped Grissom." Catherine thought.  
  
"But why would he do that. Shoot the guy, bring Gris there and then leave?" Warrick noted.  
  
"To scare Grissom, maybe?" Catherine turned to Robbins. "Do you have ID on him yet?"  
  
"Not yet, still working on it. You'll be the first to know when I find out." He smiled, which was unusual for Robbins.  
  
Catherine and Warrick nodded and smiled then walked out. "Maybe he's so smart afterall." Catherine pondered.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. He's a moron who thinks he's smart. But what he doesn't know is that he's got graveyard on his tail." Warrick seethed.  
  
  
  
Brass got out of the back of the Tahoe followed immediately by Sara, Nick and Jennifer.  
  
"How may I help you today?" The greasy overalled mechanic asked. "Is your vehicle in need of a tune up."  
  
"No." Brass said. "It's already been serviced." He said with his dry humor as he flashed his badge. "Brass, this is Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes and Jennifer Grissom. They're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We'd like to know if you sell recycled antifreeze."  
  
"Yes we do. Are you interested in purchasing some? On sale." The mechanic looked like he was in his early twenties. Maybe just out of high school or some trade school. He was tall, about Sara's height, brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Dirty with grease, Brass thought to him self. He had a blue Yankees cap covering his hair, with rags hanging out the side of his overall pockets.  
  
"No, but we'd like to know if you might have sold some in the past day or so to this gentleman." Nick said pulling out a photo of Milander.  
  
The mechanic studied the picture carefully. His eyes squinted. He was really studying the picture. He looked back at the crew. "No. I was here all day. Maybe Jose saw him. We were the only two working yesterday. Hey Jose!" He called. "These policemen want to know if you saw this guy yesterday at all."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. 'We're not policemen.' She said to herself. That word always bothered her. Always. They were crime scene investigators, not damned policemen.  
  
"Nope. And I remember all the faces of the customers." He smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't help you. But if we see him around here, I'm sure we can give you a call. By the way, my name is Mike." The mechanic announced.  
  
"Thank you Mike. Here's my card." Brass said reaching into his inside coat pocket. "If he does come here, call us immediately. Please."  
  
"Will do. And please stop by anytime. We'll be happy to service your car." Mike smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Nick said as they headed back into the Tahoe.  
  
"Well that's one down. Two more to go." Jennifer spoke in an anxious tone. 


	10. Ties That Bind- Chapter 10

"Barry Parker, forty-two of Las Vegas. Single gunshot wound to the heart. Died instantly." Catherine read the corners report out-loud to Warrick as the paced down to DNA. Warrick opened the door for Catherine as she was still reading the report.  
  
"What is this? The Vegas Inn?" Greg snapped. "Look as much as I want to find Gris, I've got too much to do! I've got samples from day shift and working this. I deserve breaks too you know."  
  
Catherine and Warrick stood there in amazement. "We're not here to bring you more samples Greg. We're here to find out about the blood sample that was brought to you earlier. Would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?" She sneered.  
  
Greg stopped. He looked at Warrick, then Catherine and back to Warrick again. "Sorry. I need sleep." He let out a tiny laugh but wasn't heeded by Catherine or Warrick. "Your results are back. The blood that was found at Grissoms' house was not Grissoms'. It was that of the dead man from the warehouse. And the blood of a another. But," Greg paused. "It did have Grissom's DNA in it."  
  
"His DNA?" Catherine said looking from the file.  
  
"Yes. His DNA. Epithelials, to be exact. Looks like Grissom fought back." He half smiled.  
  
"So if Grissom fought back, he was caught off guard. He wasn't going to leave that easily." Warrick paused. "I'm going to go back and look for more evidence. If Grissom fought back, then there's gotta be something he used. A bookend, book, remote control. Something hard and in reach. I'll call you as soon as I find something." With that he flew out of the lab and was out of sight.  
  
"So are you guys close?" Greg asked.  
  
"Hopefully. We will be soon." Catherine amused staring into space.  
  
  
  
"Tony's Super Auto." Sara said as she got out of the Tahoe. "I'll tell you what would be super, if he saw Milander."  
  
They walked into the bay of the auto center, where a male was bent over a tire patching it. Nick cleared his throat.  
  
The burly man turned around on his haunches. "Yea?" He said without a care.  
  
"Do you happen to be Tony?" Brass asked the man who has his back to them.  
  
"What's it to you?" He snarled.  
  
"Team player. Tons of help from this guy." Jennifer whispered to Sara who snickered.  
  
"Well I'm Captain Brass and this is Jennifer Grissom, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle, there with criminalistics."  
  
"What?" He asked still his attention on the tire.  
  
"Crime Lab. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Brass stated.  
  
"About what." Still he was focusing on the tire.  
  
Brass' patience was thinning. And that was evident when he turned and looked at what he called the Nerd Squad. "A murder investigation." The mechanic paused and turned around. "Now do you have time?" Brass asked.  
  
The mechanic, who's name tag read Louis, got up and walked towards the gang. "Murder investigation? Nobody was killed her." He said. "So why are you here?"  
  
"We need to know if you've seen this man here at your station." Nick asked holding the photo out so he could see it.  
  
"No. But he does look familiar." He noted. "It's like I know him from somewhere, but I can put my finger on. I'm sorry but I can't help you."  
  
Jennifer sighed. "Well if you do remember, please give Captain Brass a call. As soon as you remember."  
  
"Sure. Not a problem." He took the card from Jim. "I swear. I know him from somewhere, but I don't know."  
  
They all turned around and were about to get into the car when Louis the mechanic shouted, "Now I remember!" They all turned back to face him. "I'm really big on Halloween, so I looked in the phone book and I went to this warehouse called 'Hallo-weird'. And I got masks and stuff. And he, that guy in the photo. He's the one that sold it to me. Everything. Nice guy. He told me to have a great Halloween and to come back next year. Which was this, but when I did. The place was gone. Too bad, he had the coolest stuff."  
  
"What did he sell you exactly?" Brass questioned.  
  
"A mask, scary ones. Some modern decorations, and a dismembered plastic hand. It was cool to, because he said he used his own hand for the mold. It looked really real. So I bought two." He explained. "Do you need it for evidence or something?"  
  
Nick looked at Sara and Jennifer. "Should we take it?" He asked.  
  
Brass shrugged then said, "Maybe. It could help."  
  
"I'll be right back." He said. Not even two minutes later he came with the hands in a grocery store bag. "I had them here after Halloween. Spooks the customers, ya know. Cause they look so real and the wonder if maybe an accident happened here." He snorted. "Take them as long as you want. Keep them if ya'd like."  
  
"It's okay. We'll bring them back once were finnished with them. Thanks. Are you sure he's never been here?" Sara asked.  
  
"No. Not that I know of. But I will call you if he does." He smiled and returned to his damned tired.  
  
They got in the Tahoe, Nick placed the hands in the back of the SUV. "So, I guess we should check out the next station. This wasn't a help, but you never know."  
  
"Okay. I guess." Brass said. "But I'm tired of doing the talking. I'll be there to flash the badge, you guys can to the talking for me."  
  
The other auto service store was on the other side of the city. The search was getting kind of hopeless and tiring.  
  
Again they dragged themselves out of the Tahoe and sauntered into the office at the front.  
  
"Hi." Nick smiled. "Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Jennifer Grissom and that's Captain Brass. He's from Homicide and were from the Crime Lab. We you here yesterday around the same time as now?" He said still smiling flashing the famous one of them all. The lady killer as Jen referred to it.  
  
"Yeah I was." The girl, who looked to be about eighteen, spoke in a soft voice clarified here presence yesterday. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Were investigating a murder and we'd like to know if you've seen this man here." Nick asked flashing the picture of Paul Milander once more. He was getting tired of it. 'Damn bastard.' He thought to himself.  
  
The young girl studied the picture, quickly though, but precise. "Yeah, he was here yesterday about this time." She smiled.  
  
All perked up. "He was?" Jennifer asked. "Did he happen to buy antifreeze?"  
  
"Yeah. I took the order. And it was good he came at the time, his engine kafed right there. In the parking lot. He asked if there was a hose around so he could cool the engine down. He used the one off to the side of the door there. Then he came in and purchased antifreeze."  
  
"Now, was this antifreeze environmentally safe?" Jennifer added.  
  
"Yeah, it was. It's our best seller. We've got the cheapest price in town. Two dollars and fifty cents for the two gallon. We sell out of those like hot cakes. He bought a whole case." She said being very helpful.  
  
"With what did he make the purchase with?" Nick asked.  
  
Sara turned to Jennifer and whispered. "I'm gonna go and see what I can find. Miss." She spoke a bit louder. "May I go and look around the lot. And is it okay if I collect anything we may find that will help with our investigation?"  
  
"Sure! Not a problem." She smiled. "Um, let me see." The girl looked down in a book and flipped through some receipts. "He paid by cash. He was the only one who bought that type of antifreeze."  
  
"Hm, no credit card so he wouldn't have to sign for it. Damnit." Nick muttered. He looked at everyone. "Sorry." He smiled.  
  
"No he didn't sign it. But he did rip the receipt himself. He said he was in a hurry."  
  
Jennifer straightened up. "He ripped the receipt himself? May we have that please?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled once more. Jen put on pair of gloves that were in her pocket in a bag and gently took the receipt from the girl. "Did he say why he was in a hurry?"  
  
The girl thought for moment. "He said he had some cold storage food in the back. Which was weird, because the van he was driving didn't look like a cold storage van. But you never know. Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Do you know where he turned once he left?" Brass asked.  
  
"Left, right out of that turn there. From where on, I have no idea."  
  
Sara walked back in with a jar in her hand. "What did you get she asked?"  
  
"A receipt. That Milander tore. Himself." Jennifer smirked.  
  
"Awesome. I got a sample of the antifreeze. It was in the shade so it didn't evaporate yet. Close to, but we got her on time."  
  
"Thank you for your time Miss." Brass smiled. "Oh, and if he comes again, please call us as soon as you can. It's very important." He once handed the damned business card out to the girl and smiled.  
  
"You bet I was. Glad I could have been of some help."  
  
"Oh, you were a big help. Thank you." Jennifer smiled. 


	11. Ties That Bind- Chapter 11

"Doesn't Gris have one of these in his office?" Warrick asked Nick who was looking at the plastic hands.  
  
"Yeah, but you know how he is about touching his stuff." Nick snickered. He noticed the glance he was getting from Warrick. "I'm being optimistic. What did you find?"  
  
"A paper weight. Grissom used it to attack Milander. I guess Milander got pissed and threw it across the room. I found it wedge between the stove and the counter." Warrick said looking at the rock.  
  
Jennifer walked by glancing in the room when something caught her eye. "Hey!" She shrieked as she glided over to Warrick. "That's my paper weight." She smiled.  
  
"What? But it was at your dad's house. If it's yours, what's it doing there."  
  
"Well it's not mine, mine. I made it for him. In kindergarten. I can't believe he kept it this long!" She smiled picking it up in a gloved hand. "I picked it out and painted it multi-colors. He loved it so much he put it on the coffee table to use for papers or magazines." She paused, her smile faded. "Now I guess I have to make a new once since it was used to hit my dad with it."  
  
"Ugh, Jen. Your dad used it to hit Milander." Warrick said. "We matched the DNA on the rock with the blood found on the floor."  
  
"So did he get stabbed or something? Sliced maybe, with a knife? Letter opener maybe." Nick said.  
  
"Catherine found a letter opener on the desk and the blood matches on that too. Milander has no records on file so we can't match it to anything. We have to assume it's his." Warrick shrugged.  
  
"My dad hates to assume anything. As he says, it makes an ass of you and me. But the fingerprints found at the scene are Milander's. Mandy matched it to the one found on the receipt." Jen said sitting down.  
  
"He could have used these." Nick said flashing the hands. "He does make them. Who knows how many he has lying around."  
  
Sara came flying to the room waving a file folder in the air. "Guess what I found in the antifreeze on the ground."  
  
"Dirt?" Warrick laughed.  
  
"Blood." She muffed. "Milanders blood. He must have cut himself on the rad trying to fix it. We're one step ahead."  
  
"Now we can do some DNA comparison with the blood found at the scene." Nick said standing up. "Let's do it."  
  
  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Catherine said sitting next to Brass' desk.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked eating his salad.  
  
"Well Barry Parker was born January nineteenth, not August seventeenth like the other victims that were killed by Milander."  
  
"Maybe he's jumping of the page. Making new crime patterns." Brass mused.  
  
"I don't think so." Catherine began. "We think he may have killed him when he got to the warehouse with Grissom. Or maybe he killed him before hand, to scare Grissom. I know it sounds weird, but you never know."  
  
  
  
"It's his alright. Everything matches." Greg announced proudly feeling as if he solved the crime himself.  
  
"Now we can get a warrant." Sara smiled.  
  
"No." Jennifer said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Jennifer who was smirking in a thought.  
  
"What? No warrant. We have him Jennifer. We can get our dad back." Warrick shouted.  
  
"I know. But we're gonna play get him at his own game."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.  
  
"We're going to set him up." She grinned. 


	12. Ties That Bind- Chapter 12

"What?" Nick shouted. "No way. I'm not letting you do this."  
  
"Come on Nick. It's not going to be me. It's going to be a dummy that looks like me. But only dead." Jennifer smiled.  
  
They walked into the waiting chairs at the front of CSI where Terri Miller, the best forensic bone/face reconstruction scientist was sitting waiting for them.  
  
"Terri, it's nice to see you again." Jennifer smiled. "How've you been?"  
  
"I'm great Jennifer. I'm so glad I get to work with you again." She smiled.  
  
"Again?" Nick questioned.  
  
"I worked with Jennifer back in L.A, on a murder where a mans face was mutilated and I reconstructed his face. Now I'm here to help in your fathers' case. I'd like to take a picture of your profile first, then we can get started." Terri smiled as we walked to one of the various labs.  
  
This was a huge task, but they needed to do this even if it meant Jennifer needed to be secluded for a while. Even if it meant for her dad to be returned safely.  
  
Terri snapped the photo and retrieved it from the poloroid. "Okay, I'm ready." She donned a pair of latex gloves and started working on the plastercine.  
  
"I'll leave you to work." Jennifer smiled. "Thank you for doing this. Now it's time to do my part."  
  
"Not a problem. Good luck." Terri said.  
  
Jennifer and Nick walked out into the corridor. "Here's the keys to my place. Call me when you get there okay?" He said handing her the keys. "Be safe." He noted with genuine concern. His face showed it all. He really did have feelings for her. As much as he despised this plan, he knew she had to do it.  
  
"Ready Jennifer?" Brass asked as he came out of the men's washroom.  
  
"I'm ready." She turned to Nick. "I'll see you later." She smiled and brushed her hand over his. As she was walking out, Brass infront she turned around and smiled again at Nick who was standing there.  
  
"Okay, so you know the plan." Brass said as soon as they got to the parking lot. "Once you get to your house, dial my cell and let it ring twice. I'll be parked outside not far from your place in an unmarked car. Greg Sanders will be along to kill you, that's where he'll pick you up in the van. Clear on everything?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." She said. Finally Greg was going to be apart of something. Okay, so he wasn't as tall as Milander, but hey, the build was the same. Lanky. Both men were skinny as hell.  
  
  
  
Jennifer arrived at the grocery store near her house and entered through the automatic sliding doors. She grabbed a cart from the corral and began skimming the isles. Milk, ice cream, paper towels, bread, cookies, cereal, tomatoes, apples, bananas, oranges, frozen vegetables and liquid laundry detergent donned the inside of the cart. She proceeded into the check out line and lifted the items onto the conveyer belt. She looked at the tabloids and began to glance through the pages. She despised the tabloids, but wanted to blend in. 'Secrets behind the set of Manhunter. William Petersen tells all!' One title read on the page. 'Can't they leave the celebs alone.' Jennifer thought to herself.  
  
"That will be forty-seven dollars and sixty three cents." The young cashier said. Jennifer grabbed her wallet from her bag and handed the clerk a fifty dollar bill.  
  
The cashier punched in the notes amount and handed Jen the change. "Have a nice evening!" She said.  
  
Jennifer smiled and said, "Thank you." She grabbed the bags and returned the cart to the corral. After getting in the car she headed towards the gas station. She needed people to see her out and about to highten the plot.  
  
She filled the car with a small amount of gas and headed inside to pay. "Yeah, can I also get a bingo scratch and win please."  
  
The male clerk looked at her. He hesitated but then asked. "Can I see some ID please? Store policy."  
  
"Sure." Jen sighed. Guess they've been yelled at when they asked for ID before. The clerk read her ID. Grissom, Jennifer Lynne Elizabeth. Twenty- five. June first, nineteen seventy-six. Las Vegas, Nevada. Eyes Green, Hair Brown.  
  
The clerk looked up. "Brown hair? You're blonde."  
  
"It's called hair dye. Can't you see the roots peeking through." Jennifer sneered. Perfect. Something to get the guy to remember her. Especially if he was working the next day.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh." 'Moron.' Jen thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She paid for the gas and the lotto ticket and went along her way.  
  
With bags in hand she fumbled for the keys. Before, when she got out of her car she noticed the white van. The imposter. She muttered to herself some obsenities about her keys. Just as she was about to put the key in the door she was slammed against the door. One of bags and keys dropped to the ground. The ice scream exploded on the ground and in the heat began to slowly melt. The oranges and apples were hurled from the bag as well. "Scream and I'll kill you." Greg said, then he whispered. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No." She whispered back. She already gave Greg a spare key so he made sure he scratched the wood around the lock. He opened the door and pushed her inside and closed the door. Jen let out a chuckle then picked the milk out of the bag and threw it at the wall. It burst on contact. Greg grabbed the cereal and tore the box apart making the cheerios fly everywhere. Jennifer threw a lamp on the floor and overturned the coffee table.  
  
"Awesome crime scene." Greg said. "Glad I can help."  
  
"Now shoot me." She smiled. She splattered pigs blood on the walls and precisely poured blood on the floor. Jennifer grabbed the plastic hand that Milander made and placed prints all over the place. Greg walked around in it and made bloody foot prints. Greg walked outside and reversed the van into the drive so that the back doors were facing the front door of Jen's house. He got out and walked back in the house.  
  
Greg pulled a gun while Jenn planted the bullets and casings around the house. Greg fired one real bullet into the wall. He shot again the bullet going into the couch. He grabbed Jennifer and put her into the van, closed the doors of the van, then the doors of her house. He got into the drivers seat and took off speeding down the street leaving tire treads in the driveway.  
  
"Nice work." Jennifer commented lying in the back of the van so she wouldn't have the change of being seen. "So how does it feel like being apart of a police business?"  
  
"Awesome. Now, let's get you to the drop off. You know what to do right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let me give the heads up to Brass first." Jen pulled out the cell phone given to her by Brass. She dialed his number and let it ring twice then she disconnected.  
  
Greg dropped Jen off at the drop off site and took off back to CSI. Jen got into the car and headed for Nicks. The plan, was now in the last phase.  
  
A few minutes later Jen was at Nick's place. She sat down on his bed and pulled out the cell phone to call Nick.  
  
"Nick Stokes." He answered.  
  
"Nick it's me."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is done. Did Brass leave?  
  
"Yea, Brass left and someone even called in shots fire call. Like we expected." He explained.  
  
"Did Terry finnish working on the face?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes. I've seen it and it looks pretty good. Real if you ask me. She slashed it up then placed it on a dead body that was in the experiment lab then photographed it. You sure this is gonna work?"  
  
"I'm positive Nick. Wait there's something on the news." Jen said turning her attention to the boob tube.  
  
'Police were called to 1547 S. Durango Drive where a murder has taken place. Just a few minutes ago the body of Jennifer Grissom was found in an empty warehouse downtown." The male reporter announced. He paused as he was handed a piece of paper from the side. "We just received this from the police headquarters. The suspect is that of Paul Milander of Las Vegas. His picture is now on screen, if you have seen this man within the last hour please give the police hotline a call at 555-8748." Jennifer shut off the tv. "Well, well.. The handy work courtesy of the Sheriff."  
  
"What?" Nick asked.  
  
"My murder was just announced on TV... Now let's see Milander squirm." She smirked. 


	13. Ties That Bind- Chapter 13

Milander sat in his chair with Grissom bound and gagged in the corner of the room. Bruises were visible on Gil's temple, which showed that Milander hit the muzzle of the gun there. He was to weak to even fight back so he just sat there slumped in the chair.  
  
"Get comfortable Mr. Grissom. You're going to sitting there for a long time. I'm not ready to kill you yet. But your friends think you are." He smirked.  
  
'I think not.' Gil thought to himself. 'There not as dumb as you think.'  
  
  
  
Nick closed the front door to his house and hung his jacket up on the coat rack. 'Jen must be sleeping.' He thought to himself. He quietly walked into his bedroom where she was facing the wall. He smiled. Finally she was getting the rest she needed. The floorboard underneath him let out a tiny squeak. He stopped and Jennifer turned around. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay I was awake. I've been staring at the alarm clock since I got here." She said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Waiting. Wondering if the next minute I'll get a call saying they found him and he's okay. Waiting, so I can leave. So I won't have to hide anymore." She sighed.  
  
"But I don't want you to leave." He flashed his famous smile and brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. "You need to sleep." He stood up. "I'm gonna go and sleep on the couch."  
  
Jennifer grabbed his arm. "No." She pleaded. "Stay, please."  
  
"You sure?" He asked. She nodded. He removed his clothing and climbed into his bed next to her, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry Jen. We'll find him." He spoke softly stroking her hair as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Milander turned on the TV, bored out of his mind. 'Short attention span.' Grissom thought to himself.  
  
"Earlier we told you that twenty-five year old Jennifer Grissom has been murdered in her west Las Vegas home early this evening." The reporter reported. Grissom shot up in his seat and his eyes widened. "She was shot two times and was brutally stabbed." There was silence in the room as the reporter talked more about details.  
  
"I guess you can't always protect your little girl." Milander said cockily turning to look at Grissom.  
  
"Police have already identified a suspect already. Paul Robert Milander, fifty-three of Las Vegas is wanted by Police. If you see this man, please call the cities hotline at 555-8748." Milander froze in his seat, glued in to the television looking at his photo plastered on the screen. "I'm being framed." He shouted as he shot up from his chair.  
  
'How the tables have turned.' Grissom thought to himself. 'How the tables have turned.'  
  
  
  
The cell phone on Nick's nightstand vibrated across the hard wood surface. Nick woke up and reached for it trying not to wake up Jennifer. "Hello?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Nick, its Catherine. We've got a solid lead on Milander's whereabouts. We're heading over there."  
  
"Got you." He said pressing end. "Jen wake up." He said nudging her arm. "They know where Milander is." 


	14. Ties That Bind- Chapter 14

"Our little plan worked." Brass said to Catherine on the way to Nick's house. "The places that Jen visited earlier, recognized the photo and called in. She's one smart girl."  
  
"I just hope that the rest of the plan plays out." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"I just don't get this note." Jennifer said as everyone sat around the dining room table. "Why would he send me a nursery rhyme? It makes no sense at all."  
  
"Maybe there is a meaning behind it." Sara said as she looked at the letter. "Diddle means cheat. But I can't see why anyone is being cheated on or out of. It could mean like ditty as in a short story. That makes more sense."  
  
Jennifer sat there, looking at the note. She perked up. "He was cheated out of life."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked.  
  
"He was cheated out of a life with his father. His father was murdered when he was ten. His father was cheated out of justice." She said looking at everyone.  
  
"Good one." Catherine said. "Now what about 'the cat and the fiddle'?"  
  
"Don't know." Jennifer paused. "Maybe he's the cat. Not like a kitty cat. But like a tiger or the larger cats. The dominant cats. He dominated the men when he killed them. Overpowered them. And the fiddle. He's playing a song?"  
  
"Song of justice?" Brass asked.  
  
"No, I don't think that's it." She stared at the note. "Strings. There are strings on the fiddle. He was treating my dad like a puppet. He had him under his finger, he was in control."  
  
"The cow jumped over the moon. What? Is the cow Grissom?" Warrick said. "And I don't mean that in the bad way."  
  
"He jumped over the obvious. The evidence. He had Milander then let him go because of the stupid hands." Catherine added.  
  
"The little dog laughed to see such sight." Nick read.  
  
"Milander was laughing at my dad's expense. Because my dad questioned him, suspected him, but then let him go. So he was laughing because he was so close." Jennifer explained.  
  
"And the dish ran away with the spoon. Milander ran away before Grissom could catch him." Sara added.  
  
"And we're gonna catch him." Jennifer replied. "You got the address Brass?"  
  
"Yeah." He said getting up.  
  
"Let's do it." Jen smirked grabbing her gun from the table.  
  
  
  
"I was ten years old Mr. Grissom when my father was killed." Milander started to talk as he pulled down the gag. "I knew that he was murdered. I saw it with my own eyes, but they never believed me. Why would they believe a kid? They're, they always doubt kids. I begged, I, I pleaded but nothing."  
  
"Mr. Milander you have to realize that back in nineteen fifty nine they didn't have the technology that we have now to work on the evidence. If they did, your father's good name would have been out there. The public would have known that it wasn't a suicide and not a murder." Gil tried to reason with him.  
  
"But you, you never believed that I could have committed such a crime!" Paul shouted. "You ignored the evidence Mr. Grissom. Why?"  
  
He thought about it for a while. "I guess I let bad judgement get in the way of evidence." He shrugged.  
  
  
  
Jennifer put the letter in the envelope and marked 'Paul Milander' on the front. They stood behind the car barricades at the residence that the credible caller provided them with. Milander wasn't so smart after all. "Let's go." Jennifer directed.  
  
"Be careful." Nick said. "I want you back intact."  
  
"Don't worry." She smiled. She raised her arm as that led the SWAT team forward. She walked on her haunches and slid the note under the door and quickly backed away, out of Milander's sight.  
  
"What's this?" He said walking away to the door. He picked up the note. It had his name on it. He walked back to where Gil was and opened the letter. "It's a tic-tac-toe game. Jennifer Grissom: She's the X's. I'm the O's. She has three x's going diagonally." He paused. "I don't get it."  
  
Grissom smiled and looked at him. "It means you lost."  
  
With the count of three from Jennifer the front door was blown open by a battering ram. Jennifer ran in with the gun pointing at Milander. "Put the gun down. Now!" She shouted with Brass by her side.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Miss Grissom. You shoot me I shoot your father." He instructed.  
  
"You're not as smart as you think you are. I can have a bullet in your body faster than you can say Hawaiian Vacation." She sneered. He quickly turned the gun towards her and was about to pull the trigger when Nick ran up and fired three shots. Milander fell to the floor.  
  
"You okay?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She half smiled as she walked over to her dad and untied the rope that he was bound with.  
  
"I thought you'd never come." He smiled.  
  
"How can I leave you hanging? Come on lets get you to the hospital to get checked out." She said helping her father out. "Nick, can you drive us. Please?" Nick nodded as they proceeded to the door. "Wait." She said. She hovered over Milander's dead body. She threw the ropes at him. "You finally got your justice. But in the wrong way." She said calmly and walked out with her dad and Nick to the street.  
  
"We'll come as soon as we get this processed." Catherine said. "The sheriff will want to talk to you."  
  
"Tell him it can wait." Jennifer paused. "Tell him I say thanks."  
  
  
  
"Your father will be alright Miss. Grissom. He has a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. Some bruises and bumps, but he'll be fine. We're going to keep him over night just for observation. He will be released tomorrow afternoon." The doctor smiled and walked off.  
  
"See. I told you he'd be okay." Nick smiled as he pulled Jennifer closer. Grissom was watching from inside of his hospital room. Nick brushed a piece of hair from her face. "And I was there with you all the way. I wouldn't have left you. It's not what I wanted." He lowered his head and kissed her on her lips. He pulled back after a few moments and smiled. "But I never told you this." He paused. "I love you."  
  
Jennifer smiled. "I love you too. Thank you." Nick returned the smile with one of his famous smiles. "I'm gonna go check on my dad. I'll stop by your place later."  
  
"Okay. I'm not going anywhere." His eyes twinkled and he turned around and walked down the hospital corridor. Grissom diverted his attention from the display in the hallway to the Discovery channel that was airing on his hospital room television.  
  
"You're going to be alright. And you can go home tomorrow." She paused. "Well my home." She paused again remembering the fake crime scene her and Greg created. "We'll find somewhere."  
  
"Like Nick's?" He asked. She was caught. The secret she kept from her father was revealed. "It's okay Jennifer. You don't have to hide from me anymore. You guys don't have to hide for the sake of anyone. He loves you. I can see it. It was the same way I felt when I was in love with your mother. I just wish I would have married her."  
  
"We can't dwell on our past. We're here in the present and we have to make best." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a new colorfully painted paperweight rock. "Since you used the last one for self defense... I know how much you liked the original one I made, so I couldn't pass up on making you a new one." She handed the rock to him. "I'm sorry I never told you about Nick and I. It was wrong."  
  
"There's no need to apologize. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a grown woman who can make her own decisions. I can't keep you locked up." He said.  
  
"Daddy." She said. His eyes lit up. She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl. "I will always be your little girl. Always. Because it's the ties that bind that keep us together. I will never leave you. You're my dad, and I love you." A tear began to form in the corner of her eye. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead and a big hug. She pulled away and they both smiled.  
  
Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed with her head on his shoulder and his arm around hers, and watched TV, like they used to do, when she was six. 


	15. Ties That Bind- Continuation

Secrets: A continuation of Ties That Bind  
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=538867 


End file.
